Twelve Days of Christmas
by Panny
Summary: One fic a day until December 24th, each showcasing a different Christmas shared by the Doctor and Rose.
1. Cardiff, Wales, 1869

**Chapter 1: Cardiff, Wales, 1869**

It was obvious Rose was upset, having nearly died only to stand and watch her planet burn while everyone else moved on. It was a familiar feeling to the Doctor and he realized, perhaps a bit too late, that he may have taken her to the end of the world for selfish reasons. Not to look impressive or dazzle her. Not to show off what his machine could do. He took her because he wanted someone else to know what it was like. To go through what he did on some small level. And she was the only one he had to show it to.

Feeling guilty, he took her back to her time to show her that things were okay, and he saw her watch the people go by with a morose look on her face. When he told her about his own planet she didn't offer forced condolences or palliatives. She understood. And when he told her he was alone in the universe she told him the only thing he needed to hear. He had her. He took her to the end of her world and she bared it like a trooper, smiled and took him out for chips. She certainly deserved something for that. A gift or a present.

Suddenly he smiled. He had no idea what he could possibly give this child in the usual sense, but he could give her something no one else could; time. More specifically a day. The one people most looked forward to each year. He could give her Christmas.

Back in the TARDIS he told her it was about time he took her to the past. Even let her help a bit by holding down the odd button or two. She screamed at him that it was never gonna work as he frantically tried to keep his ship under control but by the end they were both on the floor laughing.

"I did it!" He cried out happily, a bit of an I-told-you-so. "Give the man a metal! Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."

"That's so weird." She smiled, and he knew she'd picked up on the date. "It's Christmas."

"All yours." He swept his arm grandly towards the door, offering her all he could give her.

"But it's like. Think about it though. Christmas 1860. Happens once, just once, and then it's gone, it's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." She stared at him with wonder and admiration and he couldn't help hoping she'd always look at him like that.

"Not a bad life." He said it with some trepidation, because she never did answer when he asked if she wanted to stay or go home.

"Better with two."

And that's it. Deal sealed. She's going to stay even after everything she's gone though in the past few hours. Everything that he put her through.

He sent her off to the wardrobe to change and when she got back, he couldn't help it if he stared a bit. She'd seemed like such a kid, running from mannequins in baggy jeans and a hoodie, but there she was, all dressed up. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the dress she'd chosen was still a bit inappropriate for the time. It certainly looked good on her and she seemed so happy when he told her so. Who was he to break her illusion of being a period beauty?

He let her step out first to show her he really had gone there just for her. When he followed, he offered her his arm, an offer to guide him through this life of his. She hooked her arm though his and together they set out onto the pristine snow of a Christmas long past.


	2. Slessor Glacier, Antarctica, 2005

**Chapter 2: Slessor Glacier, Antarctica, 2005**

There was a relative silence in the TARDIS as the Doctor worked on his repairs. He could hear the subtle sound of pages turning as Rose flipped through the travel brochure she'd picked up at some travel agency near the estates. He was pondering the need for said brochure when she suddenly spoke up.

"A whole year. I can't believe it. I missed so much."

He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. Her slightly disastrous late return home had been weeks ago, relatively speaking, and she still hadn't brought up his off calculation. To be honest he'd been wondering when she would finally say something, and just how bad her retribution would be. Hoping to keep her from tearing into him then and there, he tried to play it off.

"Not really. Reagan died; nice man. Armstrong won the Tour de France again. Couple of hurricanes. Bush was re-elected. Ken Jennings! Talk about an alien fitting in. Changed the Price is Right announcer. Never the same after that. Thinks it's why Bob finally left. Bit of flooding in January. World of Warcraft came out. Sure Mickey knows all about it. Freighter hit the Belt Bridge. Earthquake in Japan…"

"No," she smiled, obviously holding back laughter. "That's not what I meant. I mean like... my birthday. Christmas. New Years. All that fun stuff."

The Doctor looked up at her with a grin, then slid out from under the console and began adjusting the controls. "Right. No problem there."

Rose laughed from her position on the jump seat, thoroughly enjoying his theatrics as he skirted around the console, throwing switches and flipping buttons. Within seconds she felt the TARDIS lurch as they hurdled through the vortex, stopping with a jerk that sent her sliding to the floor. She let the Doctor help her up, then ran over to the door.

"So what's outside this time?"

The Doctor merely smiled.

"Oh come on," Rose prodded. "What is it?"

"Christmas."

Rose frowned and he couldn't help chuckling at the look of confusion on her face. "You might want to change," he told her. "Bit cold out there."

To her credit she listened right away and took off down the hall, returning a few minutes later wearing a thick hoodie covered by a warm winter jacket. He gave her a quick nod and led the way outside.

"Oh my God it's freezing!"

Rose squealed and ran back towards the TARDIS, hopping inside to stand in the doorway and look out.

Cast out in front of her was nothing, save for the Doctor, apparently unfazed by the cold in his usual jeans and jacket. The entire landscape was covered in pristine snow that looked like it had rested undisturbed for years. The sky was a thick white and she couldn't tell where it met the land, both top and bottom seeming to go on forever.

She closed her eyes to inhale the crisp air and sputtered as a clump of snow made contact with her jaw and the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes instantly and turned to the Doctor who was looking across the land nonchalantly. She might have believed him if he said he hadn't thrown it (stranger things had happened since she'd met him), but the scraped ground next to him proved otherwise. She squat down to scoop up some snow but caught him watching from the corner of his eye and thought better of it. Instead she moved to stand next to him.

"24th of December, 2005. Slessor Glacier, Antarctica."

"Couldn't have picked London?"

"Nope. Would throw off the timeline. You were gone for a year, so you stay gone for that year. If anyone recognizes you, everything changes."

"So that's why you chose the most remote and desolate continent on the planet..."

"Exactly."

They stood in companionable silence for a while, then started walking, the snow giving a satisfying crunch with each step. Rose let out a satisfied sigh.

"Always do like a white Christmas. Guess you can't beat this."

The Doctor merely smiled, letting her take everything in. After a while she started humming softly.

"White Christmas," he announced after listening to her for a minute. "Written by Irving Berlin. First performed by Bing Crosby in Holiday Inn."

"You just know everything, don't you?"

"Just about."

The two smiled at each other.

"Kind of a cheap Christmas though in'nit?"

The Doctor gave her a hurt look so she did her best to explain herself.

"It's just that, it's supposed to be all presents and singing and crackers and stuff like that."

"_I'm_ not singing. But you- You go right ahead.' He waved his hand in the same way you would when telling a child to run along. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up. You could at least give me something."

The Doctor heaved a heavy sigh. "Right. Save your life. Take you anywhere in time and space in, quite frankly, the most fantastic ship in existence, and you want a present. Remind me to stop in at Tesco next time and I'll pick up a fruit cake."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine fine. An entire glacier of snow all to ourselves will have to do."

The Doctor grinned, obviously proud of himself. Rose smiled up at him sweetly.

"'s a good gift. Thanks… Merry… no, Happy Christmas Doctor."

The Doctor patted her head, letting his hand rest there for a moment before reaching down to take hold of hers and head back to the TARDIS

"Happy Christmas Rose."


	3. Ayler Beach, Acensia, 5327

**Chapter 3: Ayler Beach, Acensia, 5327**

**Author's Notes:** Utter cheese at the end I know. --

Okay. So he'd missed when he promised to catch her when she jumped from the Rofoldian ship. He may have been a bit careless by letting her get captured in the first place. And he probably should have warned her about their tendency to vomit when attacked. But still, that was no excuse for her giving him the silent treatment.

"Care to see the New Roman Empire?"

Rose didn't even look up from where she was seated on the floor.

"Or we could meet Lennon."

Still nothing.

"Shopping on Alpha Seven? Fall of the Berlin Wall? Ride a dinosaur?"

Rose glanced over at him coolly, then turned her attention back to the toe nail she was painting.

With a sigh the Doctor turned around and began putting in coordinates. "Right then. December… 24th... " He paused as if trying to decide where to go.

Across the room, Rose finished her last toe and closed the bottle of polish. Finally after hours of nerve wracking silence she spoke flatly. "I just painted my toes. Can't go out until they dry. No shoes."

The Doctor nodded. "Acensia then."

Before she could protest he had the TARDIS moving, dragging her to the door enthusiastically as soon as they'd landed.

"Ever do Christmas on a warm sunny day?"

Rose ignored him but he could see the corners of her lips twitch as she fought back a smile.

"No need for shoes on the boardwalk." He made a point of kicking off his own shoes, tugging his socks off with his toes. Again he saw her struggle not to smile. "Come on then."

He threw the doors open with a flourish and they stepped out into picture perfect weather. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze blew in from the turquoise and blue ocean. Rose took her first few steps nervously, expecting the ground to be painfully hot from the open sun. Amazingly she found it was actually cool to the touch.

"The boardwalk's hollow," the Doctor explained, noticing her trepidation. "There's a coolant system that runs through it to keep the surface comfortable. Acensians aren't fond of shoes. Nature lovers. Try maintain contact with the planet as much as possible."

Rose looked around and found that the majority of the people walking around were in fact barefoot.

"Come on then." The Doctor gestured to their right where various vendors had stalls set up. "Have a quick look around, and once those-" he glanced down, "periwinkle toes of yours are dry, we can head down to the beach."

Rose smiled. She couldn't help it. This was so... Un-Doctor like, market shopping and beaches. Strike that. _Barefoot _shopping and walks on the beach. He really was trying to make up for his _numerous_ slip-ups on their last trip.

"Why do you do this?" She asked, almost feeling guilty for keeping him from whatever Time Lord duties and obligations he might have. She paused to look at the jewelry being sold at a stall before adding, "The whole Christmas thing I mean."

"You humans. So easy to please and ridiculously easy to upset. Great thing about you though is, same trick always works twice." He smiled, his chest shaking with a laugh. "Bored of it already?"

"'s good. I like it." She smiled, a gentle look of appreciation on her face.

"Good. Sooner you're happy, the sooner we can get to the fun stuff."

"Like getting puked on by Rofoldians?" Rose teased.

"Something like that, yeah."

They stopped to listen to a local band playing what sounded like tropical Christmas carols and a thought struck Rose.

"These people aren't human, right? So why would they celebrate Christmas? Did we like colonize, or send missionaries or something?"

"Ah. Always asking the right questions." The two shared a smile. "Truth is, by now it's a commercial holiday entirely. Tell people you've got this great day where everyone gets to stay home, eat, sing and get presents and it's bound to catch on. Spread like wildfire during the Patina era."

"Not surprising. It's like that now already... In my time I mean."

The Doctor nodded. No sense denying it.

"Do they have Christmas on your planet?" Rose asked suddenly. "…_Did_ they, I mean."

She saw a dark look cross his face and she instantly regretted asking. He covered the look quickly with a smile.

"Pompous group like that? Nah. Not much for holidays really. Closest thing would probably by Otherstide. Even that was more just sit at home then a celebration."

Rose merely nodded. It was the most he'd ever told her about his planet or his past and she wasn't about to push him. "Right. On we go then. I wanna see what they're selling in that shop over there." She pointed to a nearby building which seemed to be overloaded with shoppers.

"Last minute sale," he told her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out several copper coins and handed them to her. "Should get you anything you want. Off you go then."

"What, you're not going?"

"Get crushed near death by throngs of desperate shoppers trying to save a bit of money? Nah. But you go. Meet you here in an hour."

"If you're sure?"

"I am." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Now go."

Rose left the relative safety of the Doctor's company and headed towards the shop. It still felt strange, being on her own on an alien world, but if her years in retail had taught her anything, it was how to handle customers during a sale.

Of course it was human shoppers that she was used to. These Acensians looked human enough but she quickly became aware of some crucial differences. Like what seemed to be some sort of psychic power of persuasion that made her walk away from the last adorable blouse in her size. Or the sharp spines they were able to extend from their elbows. Never mind the ear piercing shriek they let out when upset.

By the time she managed to get out of the shop Rose was more concerned with being alive than with the fact that she had bought nothing. Thankfully the Doctor was already waiting for her and she didn't have time to dwell on her lost shopping opportunity.

"So, beach then?" She asked, smoothing down her top and fixing her mussed hair.

"Find what you wanted?"

"Nah. Not much in there."

"Stung you, didn't they?"

"Stung? Wait a minute, they can sting too? Why didn't you warn me?" Rose's eyes went wide and the Doctor merely laughed at her.

"If you're going to learn anything about alien culture, you've got to learn to dive right in. Experience it first hand."

"But they could've killed me! Look at this cut on my arm." She held her arm up, showing him the offending mark. She nearly slapped him when he rolled his eyes.

"Barely a scratch. Back in the TARDIS and I'll fix you right up."

Rose eyed him. "Can you do that then? Just… fix it?"

"'Course!"

"Good. I think I'm done with this 'fun in the sun' Christmas. What do you say we skip the beach and get back to having fun?"

"Fun like having to run around rescuing you every few hours?"

"Something like that, yeah." She stuck her tongue out at him, enjoying the smile he gave her that she could only describe as genuine. Suddenly he looked away and reached into one of his jackets inner pockets. She expected to see the sonic screwdriver emerge, but instead he was holding a small paper bag. He handed it to her wordlessly, then began to walk away.

"What is it?" She asked. She ran to follow him, opening the bag as she went.

"For your TARDIS key." He told her matter-of-factly. "Don't need you losing it again."

"That was one time!" She huffed and stopped walking to drop the contents of the bag into her palm. It was a thin silver chain that she recognized from one of the stands they had stopped at when they'd first arrived.

"You bought this?"

The Doctor gave her a soft smile that quickly shifted into something more sarcastic. "Couldn't have you complaining about a lack of presents again."

Rose shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the small metal key she made sure to carry with her wherever she went. She slid the end of the chain through it, then secured the chain around her neck.

"It's perfect. Goes with the best gift I ever got."

"And what's that?"

She gave him her cheesiest, most lopsided grin. "The key to a better life."


	4. TARDIS, Outside of Time and Space

**Chapter 4: TARDIS, Outside of Time and Space**

**Author's Notes:** Hurray for Wikipedia. Thanks to Rambling Rose for the idea.

A sprained ankle hardly called for an emergency Christmas intervention. Despite that, until it healed (which would be a lot faster if she'd let him look at it) they were stuck, sitting around the TARDIS. It was Rose who suggested something to keep them occupied, though she hadn't had Christmas in mind exactly when she said it.

"Can we do that Otherstide thing you told me about instead?"

The Doctor stared at her, awestruck for a moment. He hadn't expected her to remember that, and given her past history, he certainly didn't expect her to get the name right. More than anything though, he was shocked that she had even asked. He thought he'd made it pretty clear that his past was not something he wanted to talk about, but there she was, all hopefully eyes and a smile full of tooth and tongue. How could he say no to that?

With a sigh he slumped back onto a sofa in the TARDIS library.

"Not much to it really. Basically everyone stays home and children are given presents. And before you ask, you don't qualify."

"Hmm. Right. 19 versus 900. Can see how I don't fit into the children category."

"Oh, you're a kid alright. Just not one getting a present."

He couldn't help smiling as she sneered at him teasingly.

"Alright then," she said. "Just... Tell me about this Other... side... stade..."

"And here I thought you were getting better. Got it right the first time. It's Other_stide_."

"Right. Otherstide. What's it all about?"

"About?"

"Yeah. Like Christmas is about Mary and Jesus and Santa and all that."

The Doctor sat forward, arms resting on his knees, and stared at the floor for what seemed like hours. Rose remained perched on the arm of the couch facing him, waiting with bated breath. She wouldn't put it past him to close her off and walk away but something told her he wouldn't. A softness in his eyes that made her think he was remembering something.

"The Other," he said finally. "The Other was a member of the Triumvirate, along with Rassilon and Omega."

Rose stared, doing her best to catalogue the names he was throwing at her so she could follow along.

"Cult of Pythia is overthrown, and these three come about. Essentially founded the Time Lord society."

"Why call him _The Other_?" Rose asked, throwing in an ominous tone for humor and good measure. "The other two had names..."

"Right. Don't know." He flashed her a quick smile.

"What do you mean you don't know? Fall asleep during history much?"

"Oi! I was an excellent student. Last thing I need is _another_ woman around here saying otherwise." He muttered something, more to himself than Rose, then continued. "Anyway, I don't know because no one knows. Say his name was lost to time. Don't even know where he came from. Where he was born. Not even sure he was Gallifreyan."

"Wa's that?"

"What's what?"

"Gallifreyan."

The Doctor scoffed. "My race."

"But, I thought you were a Time Lord?"

"I am."

"But you're Gallifreyan?"

"Yep."

Rose shook her head. "That makes no sense. How can you be both?"

"It's simple. You're a human. And you're- well you were, a shop girl too. Easy to be two things at the same time, see?"

"So a Time Lord's like a sort of job?"

"Not exactly. But yeah, that's fine." He paused, then looked at her contemplatively. "You really thought the name of my race was Time Lord?"

Rose looked down at him sheepishly. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I mean, your name is 'The Doctor.' What kind of name is that? Wouldn't be that strange to have a weird name for your race too. Anyway, get on with the story." She nudged him with her uninjured foot.

"Oh, is it story time then?"

"Well, you've already decided there are no presents involved. So unless you want to 'stay home' and do nothing, continue."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right, So Omega dies while creating a black hole that Rassilon then uses to create the Eye of Harmony and basically becomes the ruler of Gallifrey. The Other believed that Rassilon tricked Omega to his death and knew he was next. Rather than waiting for it to happen, he threw himself into the looms and killed himself."

"So this whole holiday is for some bloke who offed himself? And what the heck's a loom?"

The Doctor sighed. "Do you want me to tell the story or not?"

"Not if you're gonna leave important parts out."

"Fine. Looms. When Pythia was overthrown- You do remember Pythia, right?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes. That was like a minute ago."

"Three minutes twenty-seven seconds," he corrected. "Pythia, well, she sort of placed a curse on the planet, if you can call it that. Made the entire population sterile. So Rassilon created the looms which basically weave genetic material together to form a living being."

"So what happened when The Other threw himself in? Did they break or something? Wouldn't that be dooming his own race?"

"True. If they had been destroyed it would have been a set back. More could always be rebuilt but it would have been a nice kick to Rassilon just the same. But that's not what happened."

"So what did it do?"

"Basically he threw himself into the mix. His genetic material was added in. Now some believe... believed, that it was so widespread that his genetic material was mixed in with every loomling created. Bit of The Other in all of us, as they say."

Rose smiled. "'s a good story. I like it. Doesn't explain the presents but..."

"People like presents. Can't expect kids to celebrate 'some bloke who offed himself'' as you so delicately put it, without getting something out of it."

"Ah. The meaning of Christmas. Guess it works the same no matter where you are in the universe."

"Yep." The Doctor stood and stretched lightly. "Now then Rose Tyler. I am thoroughly bored and I'm going to fix that ankle whether you like it or not."

Rose lifted her ankle in his direction and smiled. "That's fine. I got my story."

"You what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Felt like finding out a bit more about you but I knew you'd never tell me unless I tortured it out of you. And what could me more torture than being forced to sit around with absolutely nothing to do?"

"You- are going to pay for that." With a wicked grin on his face, the Doctor leapt towards Rose, pulling her from the arm of the couch and hoisting her up. She screamed but found herself laughing just the same as he carried her off to the medlab. Her plan had worked. Getting carried off in the Doctor's arms was just an added bonus.


	5. Chapter 5: IOS Christmas Gala, Ferway Ne

**Chapter 5: IOS Christmas Gala, Ferway Nebula, 16302**

Rose kneeled crying over her dead father, shedding the tears she was never given the opportunity or outlet for when she lost him as an infant. The Doctor came and stood patiently next to her. She couldn't wait long before her mother and the baby got too close but he trusted her to know that this time. Almost instantly she stood, turning to walk back to the TARDIS and away from the past she'd been so desperately seeking. He reached out his hand and she took it, small fingers wrapping around his own.

He knew exactly where they were going even before they'd closed the doors and she did as well.

The Doctor waited in the console room for Rose. She'd disappeared down the hall nearly an hour earlier but he knew she was somewhere crying and he wasn't going to go find her just yet. Crying teenagers were definitely not his forté. Luckily he didn't have to worry about looking for her as she appeared before too long.

She smiled lightly when she walked in, wearing a festive red jumper over her jeans. She'd showered since she'd been gone. Her hair, partially hidden by a knit cap and green scarf, was still damp, and her makeup had changed. A little less mascara and a bit more lipstick to match her top.

"What are you all dressed up for?" He teased. "Thought we might go visit the desserts of Sut'Kar. Sound good?"

"Shut up," she teased with a smile. "Christmas. Some place alien this time. And get a move on." She grinned at him, her tongue caught between her teeth.

"Just whose ship do you think you're on?" The Doctor looked putout, but moved to the center console anyway. "Honestly," he muttered. "Who does she think she is..." He gave the vortex loop a hard pull and Rose could feel the rush in her gut that told her they were moving through time. Moments later they stopped with a soft thud.

"Nice landing," she complimented. "Able to stay on my feet that time."

He gave her a satisfied smile and took her hand, leading her to the door. "You wanted alien, I give you alien."

They stepped out into what appeared to be a large palace or mansion. The room they stood in was cavernous. Rose simply couldn't think of another word to describe it, looking up at the walls that seemed to go on forever, meeting in a pointed arch high above her. The floors and walls seemed to be made entirely of white marble (though she reasoned a more alien material was more likely). Gold molding and trim lined the walls and ceiling in intricate geometric patterns. It seemed that every inch of the room, as well as the hall Rose could see across the way, had been decorated for the holidays. Rich garlands that smelled of pine ran along the chair rail trim and up around each doorway, interspersed with wooden ornaments and twinkling lights. Intricate light displays were hung from the ceiling, all leading to a huge glowing orb that hung towards the center of the room.

To their right, between two curved staircases, stood the largest Christmas tree Rose had ever seen. It was at least 15 meters tall, completely covered in lights, ornaments and tinsel. Perfectly balanced gold, silver, and color encompassed the large pine. Thinking of how awkward looking her own family's tree often turned out she realized it must've taken a dozen people days to get it right.

"The Intergalactic Outreach Society's annual Christmas Gala. Technically it's the 21st but..."

"It's lovely."

"Can I help you?"

The Doctor and Rose both turned to the woman who'd spoken to them. She stood taller than the both of them, her blue skin glimmering in the Christmas lights.

"Yes. Here for the party," the Doctor told her.

The woman smiled and nodded. "I am Amalthea, this years host. I didn't realize the human population was sending representatives this year. You usually don't."

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"Bit of a falling out," the Doctor explained. "You lot spread through the stars, find hundreds of intelligent species, and still think you're number one. Got too used to being the dominant species on Earth and had a bit of trouble adapting. Figure it out in the end though."

Amalthea nodded slowly. "Yes, well, you're a bit early. It will be another hour yet before the others arrive." She looked them both over briefly. "Will you be needing assistance with your clothes? You're a bit... underdressed."

Rose was about to complain about their hosts condescending attitude, but the Doctor spoke first.

"Nope. Just fine. Be back in an hour." He stepped back into the TARDIS, Rose following behind. Almost immediately she was complaining.

"Can you believe her?" Rose fumed. "What's wrong with what I've got on?"

The Doctor gave her a quick look and laughed. "Largest interspecies party of the year? Think they want more than a nice top."

Rose frowned, but he did have a point. "Wardrobe then?"

"Yep. Down the-"

"I know where it is. Been here long enough."

"Right. Off you go then."

The Doctor watched Rose's retreating form disappear down the hall. Just how long _had_ she been traveling with him? Somehow, at some point, he had lost track. In some ways it still felt new. Like every time they headed out, he was showing her for the first time. But at the same time being with her felt familiar, like she'd always been there.

He didn't have time to dwell on the thought as the sight of Rose walking towards him thoroughly destroyed his concentration.

She had certainly taken what Amalthea said to heart and changed completely. He realized he must have been lost in thought far longer than he'd thought. Gone were the jeans and jumper, replaced by a deep red evening gown, the neckline of which swooped down a bit too much for his own comfort. When she spun to show off he saw that the back of the dress hung even lower, exposing her from shoulder to waist. By the time she turned back round to face him, he was making a conscious effort to not notice how well it fit her.

"Like the necklace?" She asked, fingering the chain of diamonds wrapped around her neck. "Found it in the wardrobe with these earrings."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, trying not to following the trail the jewelry traced across her skin, before answering. "It'll do. Ready then?"

He extended his arm, waiting for Rose to take hold, then took her out into the party, which was now in full swing.

"Did we move?" Rose asked. "I thought she said an hour."

He leaned towards her conspiratorially. "Not one for waiting."

Rose smiled up at him and slid her arm from his. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, fancy dress party. Can't just stand around watching. Like you said, gotta dive in and experience everything."

"Did I say that? Suppose I did. Well, you go on. Have fun."

"You're not coming?"

"Not really my thing. Besides, not dressed for it." He gestured to his jacket and jeans.

"You _could_ change."

The Doctor shook his head and gave her a nudge forward. "Just go enjoy yourself."

Rose frowned but only hesitated briefly before leaving his company. He watched as she flitted about the room, talking to party guests while drinking and sampling appetizers from the passing wait staff. She waved to him from the grand piano while she sang carols with a group largely comprised of Foamasi and Pakhar. He nodded back at her to let her know he'd seen her and she came to join him.

"Sure you don't want to sing?" She teased, elbowing his side.

"Not even the tiniest bit."

"You're no fun."

"Not even the tiniest bit."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. _I_ am gonna have some of that eggnog over there, and then some sugar cookies. And since you want to be a grinch, I'm not bringing you any."

The Doctor groaned. "Honestly. Can't you just have fun and not try to drag me into it?"

"Fine I know. Too domestic for you. So you stay here and... do whatever you're doing. I'm gonna eat, and find a nice, preferably non-furry, bloke to dance with."

She walked away from him, hips sashaying as she made her way to the buffet. He couldn't help frowning when she did find someone to dance with, and he saw the way her face lit up with a smile as the man spun her about. He saw her glance over and quickly looked away.

Rose fought back the urge to glare at the Doctor from the dance floor. How obvious could he be? Mr. Jealousy putting out do-not-touch vibes from across the room, then acting as if he didn't even know she was there. As frustrating as it was to deal with his behavior, she'd asked to come here to cheer herself up and she wasn't about to let him ruin that. If that was how he was going to act, she'd let him. There were plenty of people interested in having a good time, so she'd let him sit with a sour look on his face.

She spent the next few hours dancing, singing, and just thoroughly enjoying herself despite the doom and gloom emanating from the corner of the room. By the party was beginning to wind down, she was exhausted. She plopped down on the bench next to the Doctor and let her head drop onto his shoulder, too tired to worry about his earlier behavior. Apparently he wasn't going to comment or apologize either. Resting against him, the leather of his jacket cool beneath her cheek, her entire body suddenly felt very heavy and her eye lids became to drop as the fatigue of dancing for hours preceded by the emotional turmoil of 1987 caught up with her. She felt the Doctor's arm slide around her as she began to drift off with the sound of Christmas carols in her ear, and woke hours later in the TARDIS.


	6. Kyoto, Japan 1336

**Chapter 6: Kyoto, Japan 1336**

**AN:** Last chapter for the Ninth Doctor.

It was Jack who first suggested that they visit Japan for a break. A little relaxation before getting back to their roles as heroes of time and space. When he brought it up, Rose was the first to respond with "Do they have Christmas in Japan?"

"What?" Jack laughed. "Of course they do. What kind of question is that?"

The Doctor knew exactly why she was asking. Nearly killed by a Slitheen in the safety of the TARDIS, then attacked for sneaking into the hatcheries of Raxacoricofallapatorius. All on top of ending things with her sort-of boyfriend. Poor thing needed a break. He cast her a quick look, then adjusted the settings he'd been putting in.

"Right then, Kyoto, early 32nd century. 24th of December."

Jack frowned. "32nd Century? How boring is that? You gotta go for something more feudal! Samurai and geisha and all that. How about 1336? I met a chieftain's daughter there who should take good care of us."

Rose's eyes lit up. "Can I wear a kimono?"

"I'm sure there are some in the wardobe." The Doctor began adjusting their coordinates.

"I can help you get it on," Jack offered. "Let's just say I've tied, and untied, my share of kimono and yukata." Jack smiled. The Doctor frowned. Rose laughed.

"Think I can manage fine on my own, thanks."

Both Rose and Jack disappeared, retuning a few minutes later dressed surprisingly appropriate for the time and place. The two of them had an awful habit of picking out inappropriate or distasteful clothing for their destination. The Doctor blamed it on the movies and television they watched.

"Ready to go then?" He held the door open for them, locking it once they'd all walked out.

"Doesn't look all that Christmassy," Rose commented, glancing at the rather plain looking city.

"Yes, well, thank your friend Captain Jack for that. Be another 600 years before they celebrate it here."

"We could have changed the date," Jack insisted.

"Right. _'Oh, 1336, absolutely! Know the daughter of a chieftain who'll put us up nice. It'll be a great time.'_ Sound familiar?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I hardly sounded like that. I merely made a suggestion." He began walking, Rose and the Doctor following close behind. They made their way down several residential streets until reaching what appeared to be a market place. Immediately Rose was drawn to a small bakery, inhaling the sweet scents that poured out into the street. As she stared at a shelf of sweets the Doctor came to stand next to her.

"Now, in modern Japan, and by modern I mean your time," he bumped Rose with his shoulder, "it's a tradition for fathers to bring home Christmas cakes. But, the country's work ethic can be so severe that some of the time mothers have to go buy the cake because their husbands are working."

"On Christmas?" Rose asked. "There should be a law against it."

Jack winced. "Yeah, they tried that around 4012. Didn't work out too well. Shut the world down for an entire day and it takes a _long_ time to get things running again, trust me."

"Besides," added the Doctor. "Most of Japan is Buddhist so they don't see the need. Even in England there are shops and companies that stay open."

"So why celebrate Christmas at all if they're Buddhist?"

The Doctor sighed, leading them back out of the shop to continue walking. "Do we really have to go through this every time? Tell people you have a holiday where everyone gets presents-"

"Okay, I get it." Rose rolled her eyes towards Jack who held back a snicker.

"Anyway Doc, you were saying…"

"Right. Christmas cake. Fathers are supposed to bring it home for the families, but then they decided Christmas was a romantic holiday, so ask a girl out on Christmas and give her a cake and she pretty much knows where you stand."

"I'll have to remember that," Jack commented. "Modern day Christmas could be a very opportune time." He winked at Rose, then did the same for the Doctor who merely shook his head at his companion's behavior. They were making their way towards the capital when they heard a piercing cry.

Instinctively they took off immediately towards the screaming. Turning down an alley they found several people running in the opposite direction from what looked like a giant monk - twice the height of a man, with a bulbous stomach and huge hanging earlobes. It squinted its eyes in their direction, then turned, fanning itself with a small paper fan, and began to walk towards a temple on a nearby hill. As it walked it peered back at them from a pair of bright eyes in the back of its head.

"It can't be…" The Doctor stared up at it awestruck with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well, I think it might be a few centuries early for Christmas, but Hoteiosho sounds right."

"Some sort of monster?" Rose asked.

"Santa Claus."

"What?!" Both Jack and Rose were staring at him with their mouths agape.

"Japanese Santa Claus. Carries around gifts in a sack and watches children all year round since he's got eyes in the back of his head."

"So what's it doing here?" Jack asked, the three of them running to follow.

"No idea. Hoteiosho is actually an ancient god that they adapted into Santa Claus around the 1900's, but this looks like more than just a myth."

"You think they got the idea for the God from this guy?"

"Could be, or maybe whatever it is has disguised itself as one of the local deities."

The reached the entrance to the temple and cautiously stepped inside. There was no sign of the giant creature, but a small rattling at the back of the main room drew their attention. They moved towards it and heard a scurrying in the direction of the entrance.

"Hold it right there!" Jack drew his blaster and the scurrying stopped. With an annoyed sigh the Doctor reached over and lowered Jack's weapon, then turned to address whatever was with them in the temple.

"We're not here to hurt you."

"If you're lost or something, we can help," Rose added.

Slowly a small creature, the size of a cat, though shaped more like a roach, emerged from behind a stack of crates. It looked up at them timidly, then glanced down at the floor.

"You can really help me?" It asked, fidgeting in front of them.

The Doctor kneeled down to better match the creature's height. "Yes. But first I want to know if that was you scaring those poor people out there."

The creature nodded, its arms trembling. "They bring food here for their gods, so I eat it. But they haven't brought much lately and I was hungry…"

"How'd you do it?"

It reached under its shell and procured a small silver device which the Doctor took to examine. Jack came up behind him to look as well.

"I've seen this before. Xeraphin technology."

The Doctor looked up. "Xeraphin? I know they had shape shifting technology, but for something so small to… Oh well. Have to analyze it later. In the meantime we can get you home."

The creature jumped back. "Home?! I don't want to go home!"

"But you wanted us to help you?" Rose stared at it in confusion.

"I thought you had some food," it griped, scurrying forward to take back its device. Both the Doctor and Jack lunged forward to grab it back, stumbling over each other as they did so. As they got back to their feet the creature ran from the temple, activating the device. From the bottom of the hill people looked up, pointing and gasping.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack shouted at the creature to stop but the now giant figure merely laughed, its voice hollow and echoed. "My people!" It called out. "These foreigners dare to defile the home of your Gods and now they wish to destroy me!"

Immediately the attention of every man, woman and child was on them. Both sides stood stock still for an all too brief moment, then took off running. The trio ran down the side of the hill, followed closely by the false Hoteiosho and the local citizens. Rose stumbled and slid on the incline and both the Doctor and Jack spun back round to help her, giving their largest pursuer time to catch up.

The Doctor gave his companions a quick push to continue running, then reached into his pocket to throw something at the creature. It let out what sounded like a pigs squeal and ground to a halt, effectively stopping the people running behind it.

Rose and Jack waited for the Doctor at the bottom of the hill, then took off running again in the direction of the TARDIS once he'd caught up. Though it didn't seem they were being followed any longer, they were all grateful for Jack's knowledge of the city as he quickly brought them to their original starting point and they piled into the blue box, panting heavily.

When they'd caught their breath the Doctor ushered Rose and Jack out of the console room, muttering about the impracticality of running in a kimono. They returned a few minutes later, dressed in far more casual attire.

"What did you throw at that thing?" Jack asked after a long bout of silence.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing really."

"Must've been something. I mean it stopped instantly. Some soft of portable barrier or repellant?"

"Nope."

"A destabilizer?"

"Nm-nm."

"Then what?"

"Cake."

Jack and Rose both looked up perplexed.

"Cake?"

"It was hungry, so I threw some food. It worked. Not that big of a deal."

The other two nodded, then suddenly Jack turned to stare straight at the Doctor. "You said cake?"

"Yep." He quickly opened one of the ships access panels and stuck his head in, fiddling with the wires.

"Where'd you get cake?"

"Bought one. At the shop we stopped at. If you wanted one, you should have asked."

Jack shook his head with a smile on his face. "No- No, if you wanted to eat it you would have had it right then. You- You were gonna give it to someone." Jack's eyes went wide and looked from the Doctor to Rose then back again. Rose merely stared at him with a blank look of confusion on her face.

"What?"

"Modern Japan," Jack prompted.

"Uh huh."

"Christmas cake…"

Rose cocked her head to the side, then smiled. "Aww. Bringing home cake for the family? Thought you didn't do domestic." She teased, leaning over to peer around the side of the console.

Jack rolled his eyes, wondering just how thick Rose could be, or if she was missing the connection intentionally. Suddenly he found he couldn't keep himself from laughing. He could hear muffled chuckling coming from inside the panel as well as the Doctor's smiling face came out. They both looked at each other, then Rose, and began laughing again. Rose frowned at the two of them.

"What?"

"You're just too cute sometimes Rose."

Rose laughed along with them, because there wasn't anything else she could think to do. Then suddenly the laughter stopped and a white light filled the room, separating the three companions.


	7. London, England 2006

**Chapter 7: London, England 2006**

**A/N: **The tenth Doctor's first story in this fic, beginning with The Christmas Invasion of course!

"Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estates... ah... let's say the 24th of December." The Doctor looked towards Rose, practically begging her to stop him. "Consider it a Christmas present."

Rose knew what he was doing. She was upset and he was responding to it the way he always did, but that was the last thing she wanted. This stranger trying to convince her he was the same when he clearly wasn't. She let him set the coordinates, still waiting for him to reveal himself as some heinous alien, hiding the Doctor on some ship somewhere. Whoever he was, he certainly knew his stuff and she had to stop herself from laughing as he joked about her mother. Despite the outward appearance and somewhat manic behavior, it was so very Doctor-like.

Then things went terribly wrong and he went and passed out on her, leaving her all alone to deal with dozens of questions, a confused mother and an angry ex-boyfriend. Never mind the alien invasion.

He proved himself in the end though. Had her worried to the very last moment, then saved the day in a pair of jim-jams and a dressing gown. The Doctor was the only man she could ever see doing that and she was forced to admit that he really was the same man.

Well maybe not _quite_ the same. She never could have pictured her Doctor wearing specs and a red paper crown. Or passing potatoes to her mother over Christmas dinner. It was all a bit domestic for him. But when he took her hand and told her everything would be fantastic, she knew for sure that it was him.

They headed back into the flat after watching the burning pieces of Sycorax ship shoot across the sky. Rose had expected the Doctor to head straight for the TARDIS, but instead he pointed out that there was still plenty of turkey left and trotted towards the stairs, still holding her hand.

Gathered together in the living room, her mother and Mickey peppered him with questions while she sat back and listened. There was so much she wanted to know but she couldn't ask now. Not with other people around.

The ins and outs and hows that her family was asking about _were_ interesting, but she was more concerned about _why_ and just how much had changed.

She could remember being sent home, knowing he was somewhere in the future, dying for all of humanity. She was certain her Mum had pulled through in the end with that truck, the TARDIS panel popping up with a blinding light. There was music, she told him that and he tried to cover it up, clearly lying when he said it had been him. The song was gentle, and decidedly female. Almost like the faint humming of a mother trying to comfort her child.

Then he told her she was fantastic and exploded. How he'd gotten to that point she had no idea.

He said something about absorbing time but she hadn't been paying enough attention to what he said, too concerned with what was going on because she could tell something was clearly wrong.

When Jackie and Mickey had finally finished making the Doctor repeat the same answers over and over, her Mum came over with a red box. "Was hoping you'd come home for Christmas," she whispered.

Rose opened the box slowly and smiled at her. "'Course I did. Wouldn't have missed it for the world." She hugged her mother, then pulled the blue and purple top out of the box to lay it across her lap

"Do you like it?"

"It's great. Promise I'll wear it when I go."

Jackie looked away solemnly, then excused herself to make some tea. Mickey came next, handing her a small, poorly wrapped box. Rose opened it quickly and smiled when she saw what was inside, fully knowing the implications of it. A new mobile phone. Call us. Call me. Suddenly the curve of her lips felt forced and she fought the urge to cry. "Thanks." It was all she could manage to say without sobbing, so she hugged him tightly again. "Sorry I don't have anything for you."

"That's alright. Probably haven't had much time for shopping, running around with him all the time." He gestured toward the sofa where the Doctor had been sitting, only to find it empty. "Where'd he go?"

"Probably too much for him." Rose sighed. "I'll go find him." She gave Mickey a pat on the knee, then made her way down the hall and outside where she found the Doctor looking out over the railing. She moved to stand beside him, the sight of the falling ash mesmerizing in it's dark beauty.

"Sorry," she said suddenly. "Here I am opening presents and I haven't got anything for you." She looked away, a shy smile on her lips. The Doctor turned to her, a grin on his face. A different grin, but nice just the same.

"What do you say we go for a walk? Trafalgar Square? Hear they've got a nice tree from Norway." He paused thinking. "I like Norway. Haven't been there in a long time. We should go sometime."

Rose smiled. "Used to go there for lunch on my breaks."

"Norway?"

"No," Rose laughed. "The square."

"Well, bit late for a lunch break but I'm sure your mum will give you a bit of time off."

"Yeah." She popped her head into the flat to call out quickly that they were going and would be back shortly. A clatter came from the kitchen and Rose thought she heard Mickey jump up, but she and the Doctor took off down the stairs before anyone could stop them. When they reached the ground floor they merely smiled at each other, then took off running, hand in hand.

Once they had reach a safe distance, the Doctor slowed and Rose did the same, their hands still clasped together. She sighed, the heat of her breath sending a wisp of mist into the air.

"You alright?" He asked, pulling her just a bit closer as they walked side by side. She nodded. Not quite reassured by her quick and muted response he nudged her and gave her a small smile. "Are you sure?" He paused and looked around them, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know it's a bit to take in."

She raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "A bit, yeah. Think that just may be an understatement." She cocked her head to the side, taking a moment to look him over. "Is that really you in there?"

"Yep!" He popped his 'p' and rocked slightly on his heels. "Inside and out. Well, not really out. New cells and all. Although the genetic make up is the same so really it's all the same material, just in a new configuration."

"Are you always gonna talk this much?"

He frowned and seemed to think on it. "Possibly. Maybe. Probably. Yes. I think. Maybe."

Rose couldn't help laughing and gave his hand a gentle tug to get them walking again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I should think so. Just asked that one, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Perhaps '_may_ I ask you a question' and '_will you answer' _would be more accurate." Before he could start in with another rambling answer, she continued. "Have you ever done that before?"

"And by _that _you mean… Run out on Christmas dinner? Yes. Saved the world with a sword? Sure I must have. Save it with a satsuma? _That _was new."

She frowned and came to a stop as they reached the edge of the square, already filled with other people. "You know what I mean."

"Yes."

"So have you?"

He let out a small laugh. "That was my answer. Yes, I have."

"How many times? I mean, can you do it more than once?"

He nodded and began counting on his fingers. "I've done it nine times."

Rose blinked, unable to keep the shock off her face. "Nine times?"

"Yep. Only get twelve so do try to be careful." He winked and began walking towards the fountain.

"What did you look like?"

"Which time?"

"I don't know. Start with the first."

"I… was a weary old many. Interesting that. I seem to get younger and younger each time. Well, that's not true. Last one was a bit of a step back. Still, mitigating circumstances and all." He smiled as a thought occurred to him. "If we keep this up, you'll be babysitting soon."

Rose grimaced and shook her head at his joke. With a slight shiver leant forward and began rubbing her arms.

"You cold?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Didn't think to grab my jacket."

The Doctor stood and shrugged his coat off, wrapping it around her.

"Ooh, you're more chivalrous this time," Rose hummed, pulling the coat snug around her. She looked up into the sky briefly before lowering her head to lean it against him. She felt like all of her nerves were tightly coiled and a small part of her felt like crying for a loss she hadn't taken the time to consider in the madness of the past few hours. Not since she'd broken down in her mother's arms.

Despite that tension and ache, she couldn't help feeling content sitting there with the new Doctor's new coat wrapped around her. So much had changed but that feeling that kept her holding his hand hadn't, and that was all it took for her to know they were going to be okay.


	8. TARDIS, Time Vortex

**Chapter 8: TARDIS, Time Vortex**

The Doctor didn't take Rose to Christmas immediately after Mickey chose to stay behind in the parallel world. No, he knew her well enough to know that right then she needed her mother, so he brought her home and let her stay for a bit. To his relief within a few hours Rose was ready to go. She made a comment in passing about wanting to go back home to the TARDIS and his heart leapt for just a moment, his better judgment stifling the feeling somewhat but unable to fully contain the joy he felt whenever she reassured him like that without even knowing she was doing it.

Back in the TARDIS it suddenly struck the Doctor that he didn't want to go _anywhere_, which was a more than strange feeling. Still, the ship could use a rest after everything she'd been through with crossing the void, and he had a feeling Rose could as well.

He waited until she'd fallen asleep before setting things up. First the right room, which took a bit of rearranging as it turned out. Only one with a fireplace was five floors from Rose's room, so that had to be moved. Then came the task of locating any Christmas items he had on board, which the TARDIS graciously assisted him with. He worked as fast as he could but by the time he was done, Rose was already waking. He quickly trotted down the hall and popped in.

"Good morning!" He greeted cheerily. Rose scowled at him. Literally scowled and he hadn't even jumped on the bed this time.

"What do you want?" She moaned, hiding under her pillow.

"Time to get up. Come on, I made breakfast."

"It's not that algae stuff again, is it?"

"Nope." He gave her a huge grin. "Pancakes."

Rose peered at him from behind the pillowcase, then slid out of bed, walking towards her dresser at a trudgingly slow pace. "Alright. Fine. Just give me a minute to get changed."

The Doctor gave a quick glance at her striped flannel pyjamas. "Oh come on. Everyone wears their PJs on Christmas. If you want I can find the one's your mother gave me. We'd almost match, what with the stripes..."

Rose smiled, her expression losing its sleepy haze. "Is it Christmas then?"

"Of course!" He reached his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation, following him down the hall.

"Kitchen's that way," she told him as he took her around the corner. Without answering he continued to lead her, stopping at the door to let her walk in first.

Rose couldn't say she recognized the door when they'd reached it. So many of them looked the same on board but something told her this one was different. With the Doctor watching her earnestly, she pushed it open and stepped inside with a gasp.

It certainly wasn't as grand (or well put together) as the ballroom he'd taken her to before, and it wasn't as spectacular as stepping into the 1800's, but everything about the room called out two things: Christmas and Home. There was even a fireplace. A fireplace! In a space ship! A fleeting concern that it might lead to pre-revolutionary France or some other place passed through her mind but she didn't dwell on it.

There was a decorated tree, its colored lights casting beautiful hues on the fire lit walls. Music was coming from somewhere, perhaps the walls of the TARDIS itself. Slow, instrumental pieces, adding to the coziness of the room. There were stockings, wreathes, even a bit of mistletoe (though he really should have put it over the doorway, rather than against the wall where it'd serve no purpose). Beneath the tree she caught sight of a few stuffed animals she was certain were at the foot of her bed when she went to sleep. It was just like him to do that - no real presents, but they served to complete the image. And there across from the fire, a couch for two placed alongside a set breakfast table.

She turned to the Doctor, unable to fight the huge smile on her face. She was certain her eyes were tearing up but she couldn't help it. It was strange to see him put so much effort into cheering her up. This whole Christmas thing had come about between them by accident really. One was by chance, a second since the last had worked, a third created a pattern that went on from there. But this... this wasn't just put in the address and go. This was so much more.

Wordlessly he guided her to the couch and the two sat side by side facing each other. Suddenly feeling awfully self-conscious Rose looked away, choosing instead to focus on breakfast and hoping he'd attribute the blush in her cheeks to the heat of the room.

"So then," he said, breaking the gentle silence. "We've got a sugar filled breakfast: pancakes, maple syrup and fruit, including bananas of course, and hot chocolate for afterwards. Then..." He reached over the side of the couch. "...Christmas movies!"

Rose took the stack of cases from him, then rolled her eyes in his direction. "The Muppet Christmas Carol?"

"What?" He gave her an offended look. "It's a good movie. Excellent cast. Even takes place in London. Shame old Jim wasn't around for it. But, we've got Muppet Family Christmas too where he got to do some dishes on screen. Underappreciated though, the film, not Jim. Everyone knows the Christmas Carol, but ask them about the TV special and they think you're bonkers. Still-"

"Doctor?"

"Mm?"

"You gonna talk all the way through breakfast?"

He gave a sheepish grin, then leant forward to grab his plate, noting that Rose had apparently started without him and was hoarding the syrup at her end of the table. Bumping her out of the way intentionally he reached over the grab the bottle, laughing when she complained about his rudeness. He returned the insult quickly when she started picking food off her plate and dumping it on his because apparently the pineapple was too sweet and she plain didn't like blueberries.

Breakfast over, he popped a movie in and they sat comfortably, leaned against each other, sipping from their mugs and laughing together, always at the same things. The Doctor could reason that the movie was designed to make you laugh at those specific points, but he knew it was more than that. A connection; both their thoughts running in tandem together. It was how their plans always needed no explanation, and how their hands always met between them.

At some point during the second film (How the Grinch Stole Christmas by Rose's choosing - the original animated one thank-you-very-much), Rose plopped down her cup with a groan and looked at him with sad eyes. "You know when you've got your hot chocolate about halfway down and the temperatures just right... it's perfect right then so you chug the rest down?"

"Maybe?" He was lying. Had no clue what she was talking about and naturally she could tell, because they knew each other like that.

"Well, maybe it's just me then. But either way it's a bad idea. That much heat and chocolate at once does not work."

"Stomach hurt?"

She nodded and he shifted her towards him, sliding his arm around her to rub her stomach. They readjusted once or twice, finally settling with the Doctor sitting with his back to the arm of the couch, Rose lying back against him with his hand moving in comforting circles on her abdomen. "Feel better?" He asked.

She nodded wordlessly, trying to focus on the movie in front of them, but despite getting a good nights sleep she felt herself drifting off. She blamed it on the heat of the fire, the dim Christmas lights, and the warm cocoa she'd been drinking. Another part of her mind added that they warm body behind her and the arms wrapped around probably helped.

Behind her the Doctor felt her breathing begin to slow as she slipped into sleep. Silly little humans, sleeping so much of their life away. Still it had been a while since he'd caught a good nap, and he couldn't remember a time he'd been more comfortable than right then. Flicking the screen off with the sonic screwdriver (having lost or recycled the remote ages ago), he settled back, eyes closed, and let himself fall asleep.


	9. New York City, NY, 2008

**Chapter 9: New York City, NY, 2008**

This was bad. This was really bad. Like five Christmases in a row bad (though he certainly wasn't about to do that). As if having her face sucked off wasn't bad enough, they spent their next trip covered in slime and blood sucking insects. Then when he'd promised Rose some rest and relaxation, the Doctor accidentally sold her to a man who wanted to do some most unsavory things to her. Escaped in the nick of time as always, but three bad trips in a row was, well, bad.

"I have got the perfect place!" The Doctor announced, hopping around the console delighted. "Oh, haven't done it for years."

Rose gave a weak smile, his excited energy already getting to her. He finished setting in the coordinates, then ran over and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and spinning her around. In spite of everything she found herself laughing.

"Come on then." The Doctor pulled her to the door excitedly.

Stepping out with a hesitation born of a certain Time Lord's frequent miscalculations, Rose looked around at the rush of people and a sky full of lights. She turned to the Doctor, who gave her a dazzling smile, then spread his arms wide.

"Rose Tyler, I give you Christmas in New York! Rockefeller Center; the Rockettes; snow in Central Park; ice skating!"

Rose giggled. "You skate?"

"Of course. Nothing I can't do. Come on."

He took her hand and they ran gleefully down the streets of Manhattan. Rose marveled at his ability to navigate the busy streets, and was even more impressed when they reached their destination without getting lost once.

"Rockefeller Center Ice Rink. Fabulous ice skating rink. Just look at all those people Rose, happy and having fun. They're not worried about work, or bills or school. It's Christmas and that's all they care about."

He gave her hand a squeeze, then pulled her towards the skate rentals. He pulled a small wad of dollar bills (apparently given to him by William Taft rather reluctantly after losing a bet) and handed them to the attendant. The man handed over two pairs of ice skates and pointed them to where they could sit to put them on.

Once they had their skates laced up, Rose hesitated briefly. "I haven't done this since I was a kid."

"It's like riding a bike. You'll remember." He held her hand and helped keep her upright as she hobbled over and slid shakily onto the ice.

Apparently, if Rose had gotten onto a bike she would have fallen off of it… and probably wrecked the bike somehow. The Doctor watched her flail around, knees bent at odd angels to keep herself upright. The first time she fell, they both laughed. The second time only he did, and he knew better than to laugh again when she fell the third.

"Come here."

He helped her back up off the ice and was only slightly embarrassed by watching her wipe the cold bits from her bum. Then he stood next to her as close as possible, one arm around her waist to support her, and helped pull her along.

Rose smiled despite the aching pain in her backside. As they glided around she caught sight of a pair of older women pointing towards them and realized they must have looked like quite the couple, standing so close. She couldn't help it if that was the only was she was gonna stay off the ground.

As if on cue, the moment she had the thought, she was falling again, this time taking the Doctor down with her. They spun a bit before skidding to a stop, thankfully next to the rail.

"I'm done!" Rose announced, hoisting herself up and clinging to the metal bars. She eased her way towards the exit, the Doctor skating next to her impatiently. For a moment she thought he might pout and ask to stay longer but he followed her silently.

As soon as they were off the ice, she yanked her skates off, then moaned when her feet, covered only in socks, hit the cold wet ground. The Doctor ruffled through his pockets until he found a new pair of socks for her, then returned the skates, bringing her trainers back for her to slip on.

Once they were successfully out of their skates and re-acclimated to walking on their own feet, they made their way to Radio City Music Hall.

"Ah. The Radio City Christmas Spectacular. And if I'm right, there's a show starting in, oh, ten minutes?"

"Uh-huh. And how exactly do you plan to get tickets?" Rose pointed to a sign, clearly indicating that they were sold out. He pulled out a pair of tickets with a flourish, and she just had to ask.

"How long ago did you plan this?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sixty years, give or take? Bought the tickets and never had the chance to use them, or good reason."

"So I'm good reason then?"

"Of course." They shared a prolonged smile, then made their way inside to be dazzled by sparkling costumes, choreographed numbers, and the largest group of perfect women Rose had ever seen moving in absolutely synchrony. 

Immediately after they left the Doctor was pulling her along crowded streets, stopping every once in a while to point out places of historical interest, or just placed he'd been. Rose was so caught up in everything that she didn't even see where he was taking her until they were in the thick of it.

"Central Park," he whispered.

They stood stock still, surrounded by beautifully gnarled trees, the branches of which all seemed highlighted by the covering of snow that seemed spread all around them. Rose reached her hand out blindly and felt the Doctor take it, warming what she suddenly realized was a very chilled extremity.

They started walking, taking in the sights of children playing, couples walking hand in hand, beautiful stone structures and interweaving pathways. A little girl came running by and slid on the ice. Rose stopped to help her up, then continued walking.

"This really is amazing," she commented as she caught back up with the Doctor. "So many people out having fun. All the kids playing in the snow. I remember when it used to snow on the estate, we'd all go running out there to play together. When you're young like that you don't care who the other person it, you just have fun and enjoy it. Although this one time the snow wasn't as thick as I thought. Reached down to make a snow ball and scraped my knuckles up."

She continued to tell him about what Christmas used to be like, and life on the estates in general, amazed by his ability to stay quiet and listen. And that's when she realized he was gone. She was standing alone, talking to herself in the middle of a strange city filled with millions of people. She waited briefly for him to show up, wondering if he'd wandered off or, as was more often the case for them, if something bad had happened. Determined to find out she began retracing their steps as best as she could remember, but the park seemed to go on forever with various forks in the path and she couldn't be certain she was going in the right direction. Each minute that passed added to her frustration.

"Do you need some help?"

Rose looked up at the man who had spoken to her and smiled. Not only was she concerned about what might have happened to the Doctor, but she was beginning to worry about herself. "That'd be great. My friend and I got separated and I've got no idea where I am."

The man grinned. "No problem. Happens to people all the time. What end of the park did you come in?"

"You know, I haven't got a clue. Oh! I do know we came from Radio City Music Hall. Does that help?"

"Somewhat. We'll figure it out, come on." He led her down the path, both walking in a slightly awkward silence until he spoke again.

"Interesting accent by the way. Are you British?"

"From London."

"Ah, here on vacation?"

"Something like that." She smiled as the quiet tension dissipated. It was pretty obvious from his accent that he was from the city, but she asked anyway to keep them talking. "Where're you from then?"

"Brooklyn born, but I've been living in Manhattan for a few years now."

They carried on a rather pleasant conversation after that and Rose was more than grateful for the company. After nearly an hour of walking, a chill ran through her. The sun was starting to set and she was beginning to wish the Doctor had warned her about the weather. "It's cold," she muttered, realizing she was pointing out the obvious.

"How about I get us some nice warm drinks? There's a coffee vendor right up there. Just wait here."

Before she could answer the man, she hadn't even gotten his name now that she thought about it, he took off, leaving her alone again. Then she heard rapid footsteps and a breathless voice.

"There you are!"

She turned to face the Doctor who'd obviously been running around quite a bit, judging by his panting breath. She could admit to loving the look of concern on his face, but after wandering around alone for who knows how long, she was more upset than anything.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

He flinched, and a look of true sadness passed behind his eyes. "I stopped to get some hot chocolate. I told you to wait but you were too busy going on and on to hear me apparently." He smiled, trying desperately to bring back the good mood he'd had going for the beginning of the day.

Rose was about to chew into him, focusing mostly on his being one to talk when it came to rambling on and being distracted, but the man who'd been helping her came back then, holding two steaming cups. He walked up to her, not noticing that she was no longer alone.

"Listen, I don't know where your friend could be, but I'm sure she'll call. They've got horse drawn carriages over there. We could take a ride and you can relax. Hey, who knows? Maybe you'll even see her then."

Rose looked past the man to the Doctor, who looked more than a little bit concerned over this new development. She could go, and really make him stew over getting her lost, but he had that look in his eyes, like a puppy who'd just been scolded for the first time. She looked up at the man and smiled gratefully.

"No thanks. I've got a much better ride. Thank you though."

She moved past him and held her hand out for the Doctor who took it apprehensively. "Come on then." She nudged him forward. "As long as we're in New York, you get to take me shopping."


	10. Belén, Amazon, 10799

**Chapter 10: Belén, Amazon, 10799**

_"Said I was gonna die in battle."_

"Then it lied."

The word Christmas pounded in the Doctor's head over and over again, but given what they'd been though on Krop Tor, it suddenly seemed cheap and tacky. Christmas Christmas Christmas Christmas Christmas. Over and over and over and over he listened and racked his brain, trying to figure out what to do. Without realizing it he set the TARDIS in motion, snapping out of his reverie when they'd stopped.

"Here we are... I suppose."

"Where are we?" Rose asked, an apprehensive smile forming.

He shrugged, honestly having no idea whatsoever. "Let's find out, shall we?" 

They stepped out into an ancient looking building, the stone walls of which were partially covered by green moss and ivy. It was a church, Rose realized, taking in the aged wooden pews and the altar at the front. Next to her, recollection or some other Time Lord sense kicked in for the Doctor.

"24th of December, 10799. Hasn't been a Christmas mass here in, oh, I'd say one hundred years."

"Bit late then." Rose gave a wry smile and sat on one of the sturdier looking benches. "Beautiful building though."

"Built in the late ninety-eighth century. Had a big, classic temple revival. Tore most of them down a few years later. Something to do with the elephants."

"The wha- You know, never mind. I'm not even going to ask."

He gave her a broad grin, then solemned.

"You know, I never really asked. Are you religious at all?"

"Me? Nah. None of 'em ever made much sense to me, and I figure, whoever or whatever's out there'll be happy as long as I'm a sorta good person."

"Sort of?"

"Well, can't be good all the time." She smiled and her eyes scrunched up briefly. "Anyway, besides that, we never went to a church that left a good impression. Money makin' schemes, most of 'em. Conning people out of their hard earned money in the name of God. My Mum got caught up in one once when I was younger. Apparently God takes credit cards..." She laughed before her face turned solemn. "That was right before I left with Jimmy."

"Jimmy?"

"Jimmy Stone... He was gonna be a rock star."

"Jimmy Stone? _The_ Jimmy Stone?!"

Rose leant forward in shock. "What, does he really become famous or something?"

"No, I was just messing with you."

She paused for a moment to glare at him, then continued.

"Anyway, yeah? I was sixteen then, and he was twenty, far as I know at least. Mum was always complaining about having to pay for food and new clothes for me and things so I figured I'd leave. She never did pay the bills on time and I thought I could do better."

The Doctor watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. She sighed briefly, then smiled.

"Guess I was wrong in the end. Jimmy left, I had no job and I owed over £800 in rent and bills. You wouldn't believe the fit my mother threw when I came back. Mickey too... Kept going I told you so and everything." She sighed. "Still, he took me back anyway. Always been like that. Guess that's why he still waited for me when I left with you."

Rose smiled warmly at the thought. "He's a good bloke, and he'll make some girl very happy some day."

"Not you though?" The Doctor asked. He tried to throw in a teasing smile when he realized the implications of his asking, but must not have pulled it off because Rose began laughing at him.

"No." She answered, regaining her composure. "Different universe and all that. Even without ...that, we never would have gotten back together. We've both changed so much, it doesn't work anymore."

"Sorry."

Rose looked at him, surprised to find a sincerity in his apology. "For what? You haven't got anything to be sorry for."

"But I do. Your entire life has changed because of me."

"For the better." She leaned into him, shoulder to shoulder. "So then, where does Christmas come in this time, besides the date."

"That's it."

Rose looked at him confused. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"You know I must say, you usually do better with these things - abandoning me in New York City not withstanding."

"Oi! I didn't abandon you. You wandered off. No matter how many times I tell you, you always wonder off."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Name one time."

"On the spaceship with Mickey."

Rose frowned.

"On Laylora. In Egypt. The London blitz."

"Okay, the blitz was forever ago."

"Still counts."

"Well what about you then? Can't exactly expect me to sit around while you run off to have all the fun."

The Doctor was about to reply with a rather brilliant, cutting remark, but instead he ended up grabbing Rose and pulling her to the floor as something lashed out towards them.

"What was that?!"

"No idea. Best we leave. Come on." He took hold of her hand and turned to face her with a ridiculous grin. "Try not to wander off."

"Seriously? Now off all times you're gonna keep that up?"

"Fine we-" He was cut off when something lashed out again, slapping his against the cheek. He made a look of disgust and turned towards it's source, hidden amongst the dilapidated wooden seating.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it was... wet."

"Wet?"

"Yeah, felt sort of like a tongue." The Doctor shivered and Rose followed suit.

"Well Doctor, this Christmas was a bit of a bust anyway, wadda ya say we run?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't run off without me."

The Doctor's head nearly hit the floor and he turned to scowl at her. He would have complained about hypocrisy but was distracted by two things. The way her teeth were playing with her lip and tongue, and the strange wet feeling around his ankle.

"Sorry, just might."

He pulled his leg away from the tentacle that had grabbed him, making a mental note to find out what the hell it could be attached to, and took off towards the exit, Rose hot on his heels. He heard a squeal from behind him and knew one of the things had touched her and he'd probably get an earful later for picking a place with "gross icky alien things." In fact she was still screeching when she barreled past him, nearly slamming into the TARDIS when she reached it, fumbling with her key. The strange, tongue-armed creature apparently left behind, the Doctor strode up casually and took her hand, carefully guiding in the key and turning it.

"Honestly, can't even open a lock when you have the key. And you wonder why I leave you behind."

He stepped in laughing, Rose rolling her eyes behind him while wiping at her slimy neck.

"Next time I pick the Christmas." She muttered, walking towards the hall.

"That's not fun!" He called out to her as she continued to walk away. "It's like picking your own Christmas present."

"That analogy only works if you actually get presents." She teased, her voice drifting in with an echo.

"Fine fine. Next time I'll get you a present, but you have to get me one too."

"Deal!"

Rose made her way to her room, and plopped on her bed, considering what on earth she'd get him when their next Christmas trip arrived. She continued to build a list in her head for a while later, but she'd never get the opportunity to try any of them.


	11. London, England, 2010

**Chapter 11: London, England, 2010**

**Author's Notes:** This whole series was based on an idea in my ficlet Perfect Present so it seemed right to incorporate it into this chapter.

Rose sighed, watching the moisture of her breath as it swirled in the cold night air. If she listened, she could just barely make out the words of the Christmas carol being sung inside the house. Suddenly the door opened, letting the loud raucous of festivities out to cut through the night until the door closed again. She smiled at Mickey as he came over the sit next to her.

"What are you doing out here then?" he asked with a smile. He nodded his head towards the door. "Should be inside with the rest of the family."

"Nah. Not really my thing."

"What're you talkin' about? You love Christmas! Used to yell after me until I bought you the best present you could think of." Mickey chuckled lightly and put his arm around Rose's shoulders. "So come on. Just this once, stop worrying about things and have some fun."

Rose smiled at him lightly. "I know I should. It's just hard you know? It's like… The last Christmas we had together didn't go too well. Ended up running from these weird creatures. Had these sort of… tongues for arms... or tentacles. Never did find out what they were. Very disgusting."

Mickey frowned. He didn't have to ask who she'd meant when she said 'we,' because it was always the same person, but something else she said had caught his attention. "_Last_ Christmas? How many did you have?"

Rose smiled. "A few. It was sort of a thing. It he thought I was upset or something, we'd go somewhere for Christmas. Or at least at Christmas time. Out of all the things we did and places we went, I thought that that was the most amazing. A day that's supposed to happen only once a year, and we could go whenever we wanted." She sighed and leaned back, stretching as she did so.

"You know what's weird?" She asked after a long silence. "All those times and I never even bought him a proper present." She smiled wryly, and Mickey couldn't help smiling back.

"All right then," he said. "If he was here, popped in for a holiday, what would you get him?"

"I don't even know. What do you get for a 900 year old alien who has everything?"

They both laughed, then felt the silence take over. It was Rose again who broke it.

"I know what I'd want though," she told him.

"What's that then?"

"A picture… Just one picture to help remember."

Mickey shook his head with a smile. "Come on now. You're not gonna go forgetting about him anytime soon."

"Yeah I know that. But, I can't quite picture him right some times. 's not everything mind you. Little things mostly. The style of the lapel on his jacket… Whether or not the buttons on his pockets were hidden. Even the layout of the console. I never really figured out what each button and bob did, but they were all so familiar. I knew where each one went… and now I don't."

She stood and walked to the edge of the porch, scuffing her trainer across the light dusting of snow that had landed earlier that day. She heard the metal bench scrape lightly on the wooden flooring as Mickey got up behind her. He never was one for grace.

"It's not exactly high quality or anything," he said suddenly, coming to stand next to her. "Took it when we first came to this world when I thought… well when I was thinking I might be staying and I wouldn't see you again."

He handed her his cell phone; his old Nokia, not the new slim-line phone he used nowadays. Noticing her appraising look he smiled. "Just a bit of home."

Rose took the phone from him to look at the screen which was currently set to its camera display. It showed only two pictures in the phones memory. The first was a washed out image she could just barely make out as a Slitheen, the one that had attacked her mum at home. The next was a picture of her in that ridiculous wait staff uniform. Standing behind her and blocked just partially from view was the Doctor. She smiled at the image of the man who resided in her dreams. "Just like I remember him," she whispered. That in itself provided some comfort.

"Right," Mickey said, straightening up and looking slightly embarrassed. "Maybe if you want, I could see about, you know, printing you a copy or something. It'll be small, but it'll be something… or something."

Rose smiled as Mickey continued to stumble on his words. "I'd like that, thanks." She turned to face him and let her forehead rest on his chest for a moment. "Come on. Let's get inside."

Walking back though the door and into the house, Rose let herself drift through the Tyler family Christmas party, waves of memories crashing through her. It seemed that no matter where she turned, she was faced with another reminder.

A leather bound copy of A Christmas Carol. Snowflake decorations. The tug of the silver chain around her neck. A man telling a girl the history of the holiday. Her own red evening gown. Christmas cake (the significance of which she'd realized later on). A black and white photo of Trafalgar square, framed on the wall. Cups of hot cocoa and a teddy bear under the tree. A Rockettes insert from her Mum and Pete's recent trip. A little girl wandering off.

She slid onto an empty couch and allowed herself a small smile. What seemed like ages ago she'd dismissed signs and repeated words as pure coincidence, only to find them to be her own doing. If she allowed herself to believe in the same again she could see the patterns and know it was all a sign. Whether she'd done it herself, or the Doctor, or simply fate, all of those reminders gathered together to remind her of one thing. He was thinking of her.

With a sigh, she looked up towards the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, my Doctor."


	12. London, England, 2012

**Chapter 12: London, England, 2012**

The snow crunches lightly beneath her feet and she wonders if it always snows here for Christmas. The air is crisp and cold, stinging at her already pink cheeks and nose. Her hair is whipping through the air and around her face but she's barely aware of it.

Rose dips down to brush her fingers through the snow, the frozen crystals melting to droplets of cold water that run down her hand to be sucked up by the hem of her sleeve.

Across the lawn she can see her mother doing much the same, showing her little brother snow for the first time. In time he'll grow and start spreading it through the house after sledding down hills and building snowmen. Innocence to havoc in such a quick period of time. Everything changes.

From the porch her father, she comfortable enough calling him that and after nearly three years he's adjusted to it as well, is waving to her Mum and Henrick. Yes, they'd named him Henrick. Mickey's idea of a joke but apparently her Mum quite liked the name.

Pete doesn't bother to wave to her but she's used to that by now. To him she's extended family like Mickey, but that's okay. An adoptive father, no matter how distant, is better than none at all. Besides, she hasn't seen her mother smile like she is now in such a long time.

She's surprised to see that her mother is actually calling her over, gesturing that they're about to head inside. She waves her off to tell them she'll follow in a minute and heaves a heavy sigh.

Two years and eight months. It seems like an impossibly long time but in the grand scheme of things is incredibly short. She gives herself a moment of self-pity to question how she'll make it to the end, then shakes it off. No time for that now. After all, it's Christmas.

A quiet Christmas with just the family this year, Mickey included of course. They invited Jake but he had other plans (with Toby from mission archiving according to some coworkers). It'll be nice. A bit less hectic and overwhelming than their first year here, or at least that's what she's hoping. She doesn't let herself this about last years Christmas. An unexpected drive to Norway for the most important day of her life. She never did tell him the date.

She makes her way inside where her Mum and Pete are drinking apple cider together. He offers her a cup and she cringes. Much too pungent and sour. She'll go for something sweet like hot chocolate or a good cup of tea any day so she heats some water for herself.

The mug is delightfully warm in her hands, easing the cold burn and soothing her chilled bones. She heads towards her room but stops by the nursery on the way. Little Henry is always good for a quick cheer up.

"Hey Little Guy." She places her mug on a dresser and lifts him to her, cradling him close. Warm and soft with that soothing smell of baby power and something else all babies seem to be born with. He giggles and coos in her arms, smiling up at her.

"So, this is your first Christmas huh?" She settles into a rocking chair, her cocoa at her side. "You are gonna love it. Mum and Dad are gonna buy you so many things and everyone will be singing and laughing. Gosh I hope you don't cry. You know if you do they'll send me off to calm you down. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

If Rose didn't know any better she'd say he was grinning rather mischievously.

"Who am I kidding, of course you will. But that's okay. I've had Christmases ruined by worse, like drunk relatives and alien invasions...

"Today is a very important day though. I want you to remember that. Some people say it's a magic day, and you know what? I believe them. Santa makes all those toys for kids all over the world, reindeer learn how to fly, and people do impossible things, even if it's only for two minutes."

She realizes she's crying and shifts out an arm to wipe her face, then feels rather sheepish.

"And if sometimes I cry at Christmas, that's okay. It's because I had so many of them that were so wonderful, and I shared them with a very special person. Can you do me a favor Henry?" She's got him held up now, eye to eye. "In that sweet little head of yours where you're wishing for toys and more milk, can you wish for one thing for me?"

"Rose?!"

"Yeah?"

Down the hall she can hear the clattering of dishes and her mothers voice calls out again.

"Can you give me a bit of a hand? If I don't get this turkey out I think it might explode."

She laughs and lowers her brother back into his crib, giving him a quick kiss. In the kitchen it's total chaos, the result of her Mum giving their housekeeper the day off. Probably noticing the redness of her eyes, her mother pulls her over into a hug.

"Come here Sweetheart. I love you so much, you know that? And I am so glad that I have you here. You've been doing so good this year."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Rose pulls back with a bit of a smile. "Mum? I'm okay. Lets just enjoy Christmas, yeah?"

Even her Mum can't argue with her. All any of them want is a bit of happiness. "Oh, alright. Go get those cookies out."

They work together in tandem, standing as close in this large kitchen as they did squeezed into the old flat, and Rose is grateful for the distraction. Times like this are good, when she and her Mum take the time to reconnect. Baking cookies, basting a turkey, and dumping canned vegetables into pots so they look somewhat home cooked. She finds that in the hour or two it takes them to get dinner and dessert finished, she hasn't thought of the Doctor once... at least not for too long.

Dinner is good. Happy chatter and fun stories. The turkey is a little dry but they've got gravy to fix that. Plenty of food to go around. They've even got a bit of nut loaf at Rose's insistence though they never did understand why she was laughing when she asked. As everyone finishes their last plate of food and settles back in their chair, Jackie looks up and gasps.

"Would you look at that? It's snowing again. Isn't that pretty?"

They all look to the huge bay window, smiles on their faces. Always did like a white Christmas.

"I'm gonna go outside," Rose tells them, stacking her dirty dishes and standing. Mickey gives her an affectionate shove as she walks past and she gives him a quick tap on the back of his head in response. This is good, she decides. Happy family.

She opens the heavy front door without bothering to grab a coat. She's just popping out to take a quick peek at the falling snow and the man standing there. The man who shouldn't be there. The man who can't be there. The man in pin stripes and a brown coat she knows from experience is more than warm enough for the weather.

Pachelbel's Canon is playing in the house, gentle violin strings and notes from a piano drifting out. Her heart stops, the song ends and Judy Garland wishes everyone to have a merry little Christmas. Here we are as in olden days. Truly, incredibly happy golden days of yore, strike that, of legend.

She steps forward trembling, almost afraid to believe. They don't say anything. He reaches out his hand and she takes it. That's all they need. She doesn't ask how or why. That can all wait until tomorrow. For now, it's Christmas.

She walks inside and he follows. In the dining room all she can hear when she walks in is a collective gasp and the sound of Mickey's fork hitting his plate. Everyone stares in stunned silence and then suddenly everything and everyone is moving in a clatter. An extra seating is added to the table though they're told it's not necessary. Hugging and cheering and singing and a bit of yelling coming from all directions. Jackie introduces the Doctor to Henrick and he laughs at the name, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Rose. No one asks the how or why that ran through Rose's mind. They can all wait as well.

By the time the night winds down Rose is exhausted. Making herself one last mug of cocoa (her first abandoned in the nursery hours earlier), she finds the Doctor sitting quietly in the study by the fire. He scoots over automatically to make room for her on the couch and takes the mug that she offers with a yawn.

"Tired?" He asks, letting her lean on him. She merely nods, taking a sip from her cup and looking out the window at the snowfall. They stay like that for the longest time, savoring the sweet taste of chocolate in their mouths, the beauty of the snow falling past the window, and the comfort of each others company. As she's about to suggest getting some sleep he slides an arm around her and turns, laying back with her against him.

"This feels familiar," she whispers and he shifts, holding her closer.

She can feel the double th-thump th-thump of his hearts pounding against her back, lulling her into sleep.

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

She snuggles back into him as best she can, his arms wrapped around her securely to tell her he's still there and will be when she wakes. She can't help but sigh contentedly because things are finally as they should be. Her Mum's got Pete, Mickey's a hero, she's got her Doctor, and outside the snow continues to fall. 


	13. London, England, 2013

**AN:** I thought adding an extra chapter to this story would make an appropriate Christmas gift. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 13: London, England, 2013**

Christmas miracles. If you'd asked Rose Tyler if she believed in them when she was child, she'd have said yes and proudly shown you her brand new red bicycle.

If you asked again when she was a teenager, she'd have said no and told you none too politely to get your head out of the clouds and start living in the real world.

At nineteen she'd have told you she believed in things that looked liked miracles but could be explained with advanced science or alien technology. You'd have called her crazy. Shows what you know.

Now, at twenty four, if you walked up to Rose Tyler as she stands, giving her mother and little brother a crushing hug, and asked if she believed, she'd answer with an emphatic yes.

You see, miracles mean different things to different people. It could be a cure for a sickness or relief of money problems. For some it's snow on the 24th or the roast finishing just in time as the guests arrive. It can be the chance to move out on your own, or the opportunity you thought you'd never have to come back home.

~*~

Rose releases her mother and waits for Jackie to do the same. Still attached to her leg is Henrick, a year older than when she last saw him and growing up so fast. He could hardly crawl when she left and now he's running all over.

Next to her the Doctor yelps and tries to squirm away as Jackie hugs him tight, thanking him profusely and peppering his cheeks with kisses because she never thought she'd get this chance. None of them did.

~*~

One year ago to the day the Doctor did the impossible and found his way back to one Rose Tyler. It wasn't supposed to be possible. It would have destroyed two worlds if it was. Yet, on that one day the gap was just wide enough, conditions just right enough, and fate just kind enough, to let him through.

Yes, I'm talking about those Christmas miracles again.

The Doctor has some scientific explanation involving the alignment of planets and moons and static electricity. They all had to be just right, and the timing perfect. Accuracy wasn't something he was particularly known for, so even if it was just a matter of the right conditions, his pulling it off is a miracle within itself.

The problem with miracles is that they're usually a one time thing or, if reoccurring, they don't last long, like Cinderella and her pumpkin carriage. Such was the case here.

Twenty-four hours and the gap would close. If the Doctor was still on the wrong side, the balance would be thrown and their little miracle would turn into a disaster right quick. That left Rose and her family little time to make a hard decision. Would she leave her family?

Obviously, if you go by what we've seen so far, she went. And to be honest, the decision wasn't all that hard to come to. She'd made her decision a long time ago, and given the choice, Rose would never leave the Doctor.

~*~

Pete comes out to see what all the ruckus is. His shock is evident, but it's quickly hidden in a warm smile as he envelops his daughter in his arms and holds her tight. He tells her how much they've missed her and Rose tells him the same. They both mean it more than they could have ever imagined.

It's after their embrace that Rose realizes that she and the Doctor have essentially crashed the Tyler family Christmas party and a few guests are staring at them through the window. The Doctor smiles because crashing parties is something they seem to do quite often, and she laughs because she realizes the same.

They join the party as Rose Tyler and her plus one, and everyone wants to know about this new man who's clearly staked his claim on the perpetually single Vitex heiress.

She lies and calls him 'just a friend.' She half truths when she says they work together. It's all honesty when she answers the question of 'where have you been?' with 'saving the world.'

When everyone asks when she'll be back again she tells them she doesn't know.

It may be never.

~*~

As I said, most miracles happen only once. A one time deal, the consequences and what happens next are left in the hands of those involved.

But I also said it wasn't a miracle that opened the gap. As for the whole Christmas bit, that's merely coincidence, although the Doctor reasoned that over time the whole static electricity alignment bit will shift a bit and within one hundred years they'll be visiting for New Years.

He doesn't bother mentioning the fact that he'd be the only one around by then. Or that he still plans to make the trip anyway.

~*~

When the party runs down, Jackie asks the questions she's been holding back for the sake of their guests and her eye liner. When Rose's tells her how fleeting their visit will be, and that it will be another year (assuming the same circumstances are there again, because it's all a delicate balance that could very well be lost and never reestablished again) before they can come back, they both cry.

Hey eye liner and mascara do run, and Rose's does as well. Henrick stares at them with confusion, then throws a bundles of wrapping paper in their faces, voicing a loud "Bwah!" That innocent exclamation is all it takes for them to abandon the melancholy and get back to enjoying their time together.

Pete and the Doctor settle in the library for a light chat. Pete slips in added questions that a father is supposed to ask. The Doctor pretends not to notice and smiles as he gives him the answers he wants to hear, regardless of the truth. Rose is safe (most of the time). Rose is happy (except for the times when she's not. Holidays and birthdays and little reminders of home and family pop up now and again). They're happy together (Pete's really asking if they're sleeping with each other, but the Doctor's not about to answer that one).

Across the house in the kitchen, Jackie is questioning Rose in much the same way. She's having the time of her life. Of course she misses everyone. Things are great with the Doctor, and yes, they're sleeping together.

Rose knows better than to bother lying to her mother.

Mickey gets there as fast as he can as soon as he's heard the news. That he makes it there at all is impressive, since he was in Cardiff when he heard and the majority of zeppelins aren't flying tonight.

He holds Rose like he'll never see her again (something he's learned to do since meeting the Doctor). She does the same and kisses him for good measure. It's a habit that she never quite broke out of but he doesn't mind and they both know it's out of a love and affection they never lost and hope they never do.

Once the greetings and hugs and parties and cleaning is all out of the way they all seem to realize simultaneously that they haven't got any gifts to give each other. It's not entirely true. The Doctor and Rose have a whole hoard of presents waiting in the TARDIS, but they can't bear to make their hosts feel any worse about it.

They talk and pick at leftovers and drink tea and cocoa until Henrick gets far too cranky and Jackie leaves to put him to bed and falls asleep herself. Rose is the next to nod off. Seated on the couch, wedged between the Doctor and Mickey, she's eventually laid across them, curled up on the Doctor's lap with her legs stretched across those of her dearest friend. Pete takes that as his cue to head off and Mickey retires to a guest room soon after, leaving the Doctor alone.

~*~

I could tell you that the Doctor stayed there for the rest of the night, staring at the crackling fire and pondering the complexities of family, love and relationships. Domestics, however, is not his thing.

Even before Mickey had reached the second floor he was up, laying Rose down carefully on the couch and slipping out the door. Rose falling asleep wasn't part of the plan, but it merely means an extra trip or two from the TARDIS and he doesn't mind. The stack of presents they planned to place under the tree can be a surprise for her now as well.

He runs across the lawn, his breath visible in the air. The snow crunches beneath his trainers, so loud he worries it will wake everyone. Rose was right, he realizes as he opens the TARDIS door. They always have snow here for Christmas.

Alien fabrics and jewelry for Jackie. A stationary set including a pen with never-ending ink for Pete. Toys from a dozen different planets for Henrick and a Playstation 6 for Mickey.

There are photos as well. Without the time and opportunity to tell her stories, Rose picked up the habit of carrying a camera with her. Every planet they've been to and every adventure they've had is catalogued in a messy collection of photo albums, scrapbooks and journals. Her legacy, she calls them. Twenty-four hours will never be enough time to express a years worth of journeys. She knows that simply being there is the best Christmas gift she could give to her family. The photos are merely there to fill their place until next year.

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


End file.
